Helpless
by shyauthor1994
Summary: Jess thinks Becker is dead and falls apart but what happens when he's not and he's brought back to the ARC? don't own primeval or characters.


Jess Parker stared blankly at the screen of the ADD. The feed she was getting was pure static. The security camera's that she was patched into had failed. She sat silently as the tears streamed down her face. One of her hands was raised to her mouth as she breathed heavily.

"No." she whispered.

It was mere minutes earlier that she had watched the feed as Captain Becker had been attacked and dragged away by the creature they had been chasing. She heards the creatures growls and Becker yelling for back up. She heard the screams of the team for him to respond but she was unable to do anything but watch. He was dead, she was sure of it and she couldn't do anything about it.

Jess hadn't noticed that the team were even talking to her until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Parker? What's going on?" Lester demanded from behind her.

"I-he."

"Jess, listen to me I need you to tell me what you saw and find him okay?" Matt's accent filled her ears.

"I-it attacked him. H-he was-wasn't m-moving or mamaking any s-sounds. It d-dragged him o-off. I lost the feed Matt!"

"Jess, Jess it's okay. Focus on getting that feed back and finding him. He's tough Jess, He'll pull through and when he gets back to the ARC you can lecture him abotu being careful. How does that sound?"

"I-I'll try Matt."

"Good girl now take a deep breath and do what you do best."

"Okay." Jess took a breath to steady herself though the tears never stopped running and hacked back into the feed. Searching every different angle Jess' heart dropped. She couldn't find him anywhere. "Oh god, Matt? I can't find him. I've looked at every camera angle in the area and he's not in one shot!"

"Breathe Miss Parker send out some more units to start a search party. We will get him back, I will not lose my head of security!"

"Lester is that concern I hear?"

"Absolutely not Anderson! I simply will not stand to lose the only person in this facility that actually follows my orders! Plus can you think of the amount of paperwork I would have to do? Just bring him back! Alive, and that's an order!"

"Yes sir!" they all replied with a renewed fighting spirit.

So the search went on but after the first couple of hours Jess couldn't bare to watch any longer. She had watched while her tears fell in a continuous line until she broke. Ripping the comm from he ear she fledd the ADD and ops. The last thing she heard was Lester yelling at her to go home and rest. Though she didn't.

Jess ran to the locker rooms. She had heard the feedback. They were saying how unlikely it was that he was still alive. Many of the searchers wanted to quit and give up but Lester wouldn't let them. She couldn't handle hearing the way they had given up. It just made the knowledge that he was gone more realistic. She knew he was dead and now she had enough evidence as proof. Jess unhooksed the speakers in the locker room and stared at her reflectionin the mirror.

Her make up was running down her face. Her eyes were blood shot. There were tear tracks stained over her cheeks. All in all she looked horrible. Realising that she needed to look more presentable if she ever wanted to leave the locker room Jess decided to take a long hot shower and cry out all of her tears before she faced anyone else.

Removing her clothes she took a towel into the shower area. The room was lined with showers and Jess chose one in the back corner away from prying eyes. Turning on the taps and adjusting the temperature until it was just below scorching Jess stepped under the spray. Steam quickly filled the room as her sobs bounced off the walls. Her skin turned a dark pink from the heat of the water but Jess felt numb as she cried. She didn't care for the noises she made anymore because she knew that she could never get back the one thing she was so afraid to lose.

As soon as she realised that he was probably dead she finally figured out how much she felt for him. She had never felt this way before. She had taken Becker's presence for granted. She cared so deeply for him she was almost sure that she was in love with him but she couldn't say it. Not when he was dead. The thought of never actually seeing him again sent a whole new wave of pain and misery through her body. Her sobs became louder as they racked her body.

Emily and Abby had been called back to the ARC because they were not only exhausted but worried about Jess. When they arrived they had been ambushed by Lester and a few female staff. Lester stressed how upset she had been and that she had not yet left; and the female staf expressed their concern at hearing someone crying in the showers. They weren't sure if it was Jess but her things were still in the locker room and none of them knew her that well to try to approach her.

The older women looked at each other before running to the locker room. At first it was a soft noise but as they reached the locker room and approached the door to the showers they could clearly hear a woman crying almost hysterically. Their expressions fell when they oopened the door and saw Jess standing under spray crying her eyes out. Her sobbing was so loud. They let go of the door and left her to some privacy.

They left the locker room and told all femal staff they saw to spread the word to not approach Jess and avoid the showers. When they saw Lester they decided to get as much information as possible from him.

"Lester how long has she been in there?"

Looking at his watch Lesters eyes widened. "I believe she has been in there for the better part of two hours."

"TWO HOURS!" Abby exclaimed.

"Abby that's three hours after the search for the Captain began." Abby nodded.

"It's also around the time when the search groups wanted to give up. They were ready to pronounce him dead. I remember because they called in some more search groups and sent the disgruntled back here. Oh god she's lost hope."

"I knew that she cared for the Captain but just how much?" Lester eyed the girls as they shared a knowing look. "Well?"

"Lester we're pretty sure she's in love with him."

"Don't be silly Miss Maitland I think I would know if my top field coordinator was in love with my head of security."

"Not if she didn't know it herself Lester."

"Emily's right Lester she didn't know she was in love with him because she just saw it as a crush."

Lester sighed. "Oh dear. This just makes his survival all the more important and crucial."

"What happens if he doesn't survive?"

"Emily!"

"I don't know Miss Merchant. I don't know if she can handle this. She might not be able to cope working here anymore. If she cares as much as you say she does. She might just leave. Now if you'll excuse me there is a very expensive whiskey bottle and glass in my draw that seems to be calling me." With that Lester walked into his office. They watched as he took the whiskey he spoke so fondly of and poured himself a drink.

Emily and Abby decided to camp outside of the locker room to wait for Jess. They would simply wait until she was ready to face the world again. They weren't there for long when their comms sprang to life with Connors voice.

"ABBY, HE'S ALIVE! WE FOUND HIM AND HE'S ALIVE!"

"Connor? Oh thank god bring him bakc straigth away there is someone who needs to see him."

"He should really go to the medical bay first -" Matt was cut off by Emily's stern authoritive tone.

"Jess had been holed up in the showers for two hours crying her eyes out. She believes he's dead and her heart is breaking. I will not let her go any longer without knowing the truth Matt."

"Can't you just talk to her?"

"You think she would listen to us? The last thing she heard before going to the locker room was the search party telling Lester that they should just give up because if they hadn't already found him then he was probably dead. She won't believe us, she needs to see him for herself." Abby snapped.

On the other end they heard a sigh and knew that they had won the argument.

"Fine we'll bring him to her. He's been trying to get through to her on the comms and by phone anyhow."

Half an hour later Matt and Connor helped a bedraggled and worn looking Captain to the locker room where Abby and Emily stood waiting anxiously. As the men approached the door to the showers they heard it. The unmistakable sound of a broken sob. The team looked to the Captain.

"Alright mate this is where we leave you on your own. Go get her." Matt patteed him on the back making him wince.

"Just go fix what the search party broke would you."

Becker looked at Abby confusedly. Abby and Emily shared a look and rolled their eyes, sighing. "Her heart Becker, go and mend her broken heart." Abby exclaimed as Emily opened the door.

Becker gulped loudly before stepping into the room and being engulfed in the steam. He stood still for a moment to locate her and then slowly approached her. Her sobbing had decreased in volume because of how emotionally exhausted she was but he could feel the pain she was expressing clearly. He stopped half way across the room.

"Jess." His voice was low and hoarse but she heard it none the less.

Her head snapped up and her teary eyes zeroed in on him. Beckers face softened and he crossed the room as quickly as he was able before crushing her in a hug. She hugged him back vigorously and wept into his chest. Becker placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled back before crashing his lips to hers in a feverish, desperate kiss. They broke him the kiss and Becker tucked Jess' head under his chin. He wasn't sure when they had sunk to the ground under the spray.

He was soaked now too but he didn't care. He had ehr in his arms an he was reluctant to ever let go. After some time Becker noticed that his injuries needed to be tended to. Reluctantly he pulled out of Jess' embrace and looked into her teary eyes.

"Jess I need a medic to look at me. Do you want to get ou tof the shower now? I think you've gone pruny."

She smiled softly and nodded. He nodded back and got her to help him up. When they emerged from the showers the locker room was empty and the door was closed. Jess shivered slightly as they stood in the room. Becker looked over to her but immediately looked away with a flushed face. _How had he not noticed that she was naked?_

Jess turned scarlet and looked away. She had just gotten him back when she thought he was dead and here she was standing in the middle of the locker room completely naked while he was injured and soaked to the bone. They moved ot a bench where she set him down. He kept his gaze on the floor as she dressed herself. When she was done he looked up to see more tears in her eyes.

"Jess, Why are you crying? It's because of what I saw is it?"

"No it's not that. It's just that I really thought you were dead. I'm just so glad that you're alive." He held her hands in his and pulled her down until she knelt in front on him.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. There's barely a scratch on me." He reached up and touched her cheek. She lent into his touch.

This time when he kissed her it wasn't frantic it was slow and sweet and lazy. When they parted Jess' eyes were dazed and she sighed in contentment. Becker smiled softly at her. He'd be damned if he didn't care about her more than he should; and now he couldn't ignore it and runaway. Now he knew she was there and cared for him too.

"Come on let's get you to the medical bay. You need to be checked out."

"Are you going back to the ADD?"

"Absolutely not! I'm not leaving your side for a second. I almost lost you today and I intend to stick to you like glue until you're back on your feet."

"Hmm. You know that should be creepy but coming from you it sounds cute, endearing and a little sexy." Becker smirked.

Jess blushed as she helped him stand. "Come on hot shot."

As they madde their way to medical they encountered Lester and the rest of the team. Everyone smiled at them mischievously. Jess and Becker looked at them blankly.

"What?" asked Jess.

"Oh you know we were just wondering. Beckers soaking wet and you're fully clothed with wet hair so I'm guessing he helped you out of the shower then?" Connor smirked.

Jess and Becker flushed. "W-What are you implying?"

"Oh only that you and action man had sime fun in the shower." Connor shrugged.

"CONNOR!"

"TEMPLE!"

"Nothing like that happened at all. He's injured for goodness sakes. We just sat and hugged and kissed." Jess' eyes widened when she realised what she had said. They all smirked at her. She blushed so hard they thoguht she might pass out.

"Alright, that's enough. Leave Miss Parker and the Captain. I'm sure you can tease them all about it when you're not all supposed to be working. Now a wheel chair is being brought up for transport. After your check up Captain I strongly suggest you go home. Medical leave will be in effect. Same goes for you Miss Parker. I expect you to take care of him and both be back at 100% in a week or so."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you Lester."

Becker was lowered into the wheel chair and taken to medical with Jess on his heels. Once he had been given the all clear with some rather large bruises Jess drove him to his apartment for clothes before reaching their final destination of her apartment. While they were in medical they had decided that they would spend their medical leave in Jess' apartment because it was empty after Abby and Connor had left and because it was probably more livable being stocked with food.

Becker sat down on the couch in the apartment that he would be calling home for the next week at least. Jess' flat was very homely and he felt at ease instantly. He leant back into the soft cushions as he listened to Jess' heels click onthe floor closer to him. He smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing almost immediately. He felt the couch shift as she sat down next to him and snuggled into his side.

He cracked an eye open and looked at her. She was watching him. "What?"

"You look so relaxed and happy. I don't think I'ver ever seen you this peaceful before is all, I like it."

Becker bent over and kissed her passionately. His tongue danced with hers as her arms went around his shoulders and her hadns foundhis hair. All of a sudden his memory of Jess' naked body flashed across his closed eye lids. This time however he noticed the subtle curve of her body, her smallish breasts that he realised seemed perfect, the way the water droplets ran down her toned legs, her flat stomach. Becker reached over and pulled her into his lap.

Their kiss broke and Jess looked into his lust filled eyes with matching desire. She moved until she was straddling him. As soon as she had been placed in his lap she noticed a not to subtle bulge in his pants. Jess smirked at his guilty look.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. If that's what one kiss does I'm impressed with myself." She giggled.

"Actually I just remembered coming out of the shower. I kinda saw a lot of uh you." he blushed. To his surprise Jess giggled at him.

"Well, you'll just hav eto show me more of you then won't you?"

Becker smirked. "That can be arranged."

"I wonder what we are going to do for a whole week couped up in this apartment?" Jess spoke up.

"Oh we'll think of something I'm sure." He murmured huskily as he began trailing kisses across her jaw and down neck.

"Wait you're injured." Jess gasped when he sucked on her pulse point.

"Just bruises Jess. I can work around bruises. In fact I don't even need medical leave. I think Lester was just giving us some time to ourselves. I can still do a lot of things with these bruises. All sorts of rigorous activities like training, running, exercising, sex..." Jess moaned when his hand swandered over her body.

"Okay you win." Jess panted as she feverishly kissed his face and neck.

"Did you lock the door?" breathed Becker.

"Yes. Why?"

"Good because I plan on having you naked for the whole week." Becker growled as he stood up and carried Jess into the master bedroom.

A few hours later Abby and Connor decided to check up on their friends. Letting themselves in with the kay they had been given Abby and Connor were confused for a moment when they couldn't see anyone in the kitchen or lounge area. It was then that they heard giggling and moaning. Abby and Connor looked at each other with shocked and amused expressions. In seconds they had retreated from the apartment and locked the door behind them, deciding to call ahead next time or at least knock!


End file.
